Black Velvet
by TheRealContestshippingPrincess
Summary: A oneshot based on the song Black Velvet. It's Anzu's thoughts as she remembers Atem who has left leaving behind only his black velvet choker or did he leave something more? Rated T because I'm paranoid.


_**M: M here bringing you a oneshot. I don't know why Atem came into my mind when I heard this song but he did. Oh and I changed some of the lyrics from the song to match Atem more. And Atem never shared a body with Yugi when Yugi completed the puzzle. He actually gained his own body. This is told in Anzu's point of view by the way.**_

_**Anyway, Hope you enjoy it!**_

_**Disclaimer: M does not own Yu-Gi-Oh or the song Black Velvet. Now enjoy!**_

_Egypt in the middle of a dry spell_

_Jimmy Rogers on the Victrola up high_

_Mama's dancin' with baby on her shoulder_

_The sun is setttin' like molasses in the sky_

Anzu was dancing slowly in place as she stared at the sunset as she slowly rocked her baby to sleep as she remembered her past with Atem.

_The boy could duel, knew how to move, everything_

After Yugi completed the puzzle he says that there was a great big light and it was as if time itself has stopped as something came out of the puzzle. He says that once the light diminished and time had started again there standing before him was none other than Atem wearing his Pharaoh outfit. After the initial shock wore off and Atem told Yugi that he could not remember anything Yugi started to investigate by bringing in his grandfather who was expert in Ancient Egypt.

Grandpa was a bit surprised but happy. So the legend is true Yugi says he muttered before explaining how the hieroglyphics of the tomb of the unknown Pharaoh said that the Pharaoh's soul and spirit was locked in it and once it was completed he would come out again. It was true but about it just being his soul and spirit was completely off. Atem was as solid as anyone else.

Now the question had been how could he go back to his time. For the meantime he was going to be Yugi's cousin since they looked eerily alike. Atem was different though. His skin was tanner, he was taller, more built, his hair was wilder, and while Yugi radiated innocence Atem did not. He radiated a stimulating, seductive, dangerous aura that Anzu couldn't help but be attracted to not to mention how handsome he was.

His whole look was very appealing: tight leather pants that were low on his hips with dark blue belts cris-crossing on them, spiky cuffs, a cuff choker, and a tight black muscle fitting top. Every single bit of him was covered in black velvet leather giving him a total mysterious bad boy appearance. Add his spiky unnatural hair and beautiful violet sometimes blood red eyes into the mix and you've got one hot mess.

When I first set eyes on him I swear that my heart almost stopped. He locked eyes with me and a slow dangerous yet strangely alluring smile flitted across his lips. As he passed me a smirk formed on his face as his hand lightly brushed against mine. I turned around to follow him and Yugi and saw how he walked. Slow, stealthy, with a grace I had never seen before and I was a dancer but at the same time was a walk of a man…a true man…it was at that moment that I got hooked.

I couldn't take my eyes off him and apparently neither could the girls. When he first inquired about the stack of cards Yugi, Joey, Tristan, and I were playing I had to admit I was a bit shocked that he didn't know what duel monsters were but quickly forgot about my question of shock when he leaned in and grabbed the cards out of my hand to look at them.

His bangs covered his eyes a bit as he studied my cards and then the field. I was playing against Yugi. He then glanced up at me with his smothering eyes and I almost drowned. "This card shall let you win" His deep, husky, seductive voice said giving me shivers as he slowly placed the cards back in my hand, grabbed my right hand in his and moved it till it was on top of the card he said I should play. At that moment I got lined.

It turns out Atem was a natural at this dueling game. He claims he's never even heard of the game let alone played it but that's impossible but I believe it. The way he walks, the way he talks, the hidden secrets in his eyes tell me that Atem isn't just a regular guy. And I was right…later on Yugi and him told me, Joey, and Tristan how Atem came out of the puzzle and how they have reason to believe he is the Unknown Pharaoh. And how they have to find a way to help him get to the afterlife.

Just the thought of losing a friend made me sad but losing Atem who had developed into a friend and a crush was even sadder. But I chose to not think about it and just enjoy the time I had with him. He entered the dueling competitions and that's when his talent truly came through. Dueling was like second nature to him. It was his gift…his talent… no one could duel like he could. And that's when I got sinked. All he had to do was get his duel disk ready and everyone would hold their bated breath as they prepared to see a duel of a lifetime.

_Always wanting more, he'd leave you longing for._

He gave it his all in each and every duel. It was amazing watching him duel. Once the duel finished he was always victorious but the way he did it. It just made me want to watch him duel all day.

He would change in a duel. His posture would become attractively confident as he directed his monsters with such a cool, steady, harmonious voice filled to the brim with faith and confident. Eyes glinting beautifully from the excitement he felt in a duel.

This was when he would fully come alive and it was the times that though I feared for his safety when the duels started getting more life-threatening( the duel with Marik Ishatar comes to mind) I couldn't help but admire him even more. He was handsome indeed but in a duel he simply looked breathtaking.

_Black velvet and that little boy's smile_

_Black velvet with that slow Egyptian style_

The day when I got stuck in Atem's past life's memories due to an unfortunate incident with Shadow Magic comes to mind. Even though I was terrified by what had occurred I also felt slightly happy since I was able to learn a bit more about Atem. I was able to see him as a little kid though since it was his memories I was nonexistent there so everything passed through me, no one heard or saw me.

His young self's smile was a cute mischievous one that was already foreshadowing how his smile would become one of the most seductive and attractive smile's I had ever seen and will ever see.

_A new religion that'll bring ya to your knees_

_Black velvet if you please_

There was no one like Atem in the dueling area. Every single opponent that challenged him never knew what they were getting into. Every single one of them loss. I remember when he dueled the Ghouls who had been surrounding me and how they underestimated him. And how he proved them wrong by defeating them quickly. They fell to their knees shocked at being defeated as he grabbed my hand and we made a run for it.

_Up in Egypt the music's like a heatwave_

_White lightening, bound to drive you wild_

One day we went to a dance club to celebrate my friend's Mai birthday. Everyone went: Joey (her boyfriend), Tristan, Serenity, Duke, and Rebecca, Kaiba (against his will), Mokuba, Ryou, me, and Atem. That was also the first time I danced with Atem. He was just as good at dancing as he was in playing cards. Or at least that's how it felt like to me when a slow song came on and he asked me to dance.

It was getting late when we all left to Mai's house to cut her cake. We all ended up having to sleep over due to a strong and violent storm coming out of the blue. I hate thunder and lightning and had the hardest time trying to fall asleep with it. Atem stayed up with me till the wee hours of the morning sitting next to me on the couch hugging me to calm me down till I fell asleep. It was at that time when I almost cracked and told him about my crush but I refrained myself.

_Mama's baby's in the heart of every school girl_

"_Believe in the Heart of the Cards" leaves 'em cryin' in the aisle_

Atem soon became the King of Games as he won duel after duel. Before we knew it he had become a hometown celebrity. Almost every single girl in school had a picture of him in their lockers. The phrase "Believe in the Heart of the Cards" that he would always say when asked on how to help your chances of winning soon became people's trademark for him.

_The way he moved, it was a sin, so sweet and true_

_Always wanting more, he'd leave you longing for_

He never let the fame get to his head and he stayed true to me…to all of our friends. I soon noticed that he started getting more and more comfortable around me and before I knew it we were saying flirting comments to each other in almost every sentence.

Everyday when he came into class he would share eye contact with me as I stood in the middle of the room chatting with my friends Serenity and Mai. Then he would saunter over only in the way that he could.

He would grasp my hand quickly in his sending tingles of pleasure coursing through me as he would lean in and whisper in my ear "Good Morning…Anzu…" he would breath out before softly walking away keeping our hands together until his hand slipped out of mine. I would then stare at him as he walked in that confident, smooth, mysterious way of his. And everyday I would follow his every move with my eyes wishing that he was still next to me, holding my hand, until one of my friends knocked me out of my trance.

_Black Velvet and that little boy's smile_

One day he finally confessed and right after graduating high school we got married. A year later we had our newborn son who we called Jason Yugi. The first time he smiled when he was placed in my arms as he held Atem's fingers I knew his smile would one day evolve into the one Atem had.

I slowly placed my sleeping son into the crib as I went to look out his window as I waited for night to fall and the stars to come out.

_Black Velvet with that slow Egyptian style_

_A new religion that'll bring ya to your knees_

_Black velvet if you please_

Life with Atem felt more like heaven then I could ever imagine. It was perfect. The thought that one day he would have to go into the afterlife were he truly belonged never crossed my mind and I'm sure it had stopped crossing his a long time ago.

_Every win of every duel that he won was for you_

Atem took extreme care to make sure that he could support me and his son perfectly. He would compete in the major duel tournament where people would challenge him for the crown. Whoever won that final duel would get a large and I mean large sum of money. But that wasn't enough. He soon took on a job working for the museum and for Kaiba Corps. With the condition that he would never have to leave me and his son for any period of time.

Ishizu understood completely but Kaiba was less than willing. Mokuba had to intervene and have a long talk with him to get him to agree with those terms. Atem made sure that he was there for me and our child for everything. Our son was now 2 years old and Atem was the same doting father and husband. I never wished for more. I had everything I needed right here.

I was a dance instructor in an excellent dance academy and though I got paid a good amount of money enough to live off of I never had to use it. Atem insisted that I save my money in a separate account for just me and Jason.

I never understood why it couldn't be for all three of us but he would always say "just in case…just in case…" I know he thought that I didn't know that he would put two hundred dollars into that account every week. I chose not to say anything though knowing that Atem had a good reason as to why he was doing it and secretly.

Whatever chance he could he would spend time with us. Spend all day with Jason and me and then he would try to have Jason get babysitted by Yugi or one of our other friends so he could take me out to dance and have dinner or to see a movie or whatever I desired to see. Though he had stopped wearing that bad boy outfit of leather black velvet I had adored on him he would wear a more mature bad boy outfit on our dates. A silken black velvet button down shirt with the first top buttons un button, leather pants, and he would wear a smaller version of his buckle choker. Life couldn't get any perfect.

_In a flash he was gone, it happened so soon, what could you do?_

I had been wrong. One day he never came home. At first I thought he was running late. But when it had struck seven and still wasn't home I grew worried and phone Kaiba. He was suppose to work there today. He never showed up Mokuba said. I called everyone I knew but no one had seen him. The last person I called or was about to call was Ishizu but she called me right at that moment. She told me that he came by to visit that new Ancient Egyptian Stone that came in and my heart sunk.

She says that she left him looking at it to get the tour group and when she came back he was missing…it was as if he disappeared. They filed a missing person search for him but I knew…I knew that I would never see him again…for he left…back to the afterlife…where he truly belonged. Now it all made sense to me as I stared at the paper in my hands. The reason why Atem was so determined to get marry so soon, why he was so ecstatic that he was able to have a son with me, why he never wanted to miss a second with us…why he made sure that we had an account with only me and Jason's name.

He knew that he would leave…he knew that one day he would disappear and he wanted to make sure that he left me and Jason with support. So he could continue to take care of us even after he was gone.

_Black velvet and that little boy's smile_

_Black velvet with that slow Egyptian style_

_A new religion that'll bring ya to your knees_

_Black velvet if you please_

That would also explain why last night he reenacted the night he had proposed to me. How he took me dancing, then to eat dinner, and then we went to the star-gazing beach pier. How we stared up at the stars and how we danced there. He gave me a kiss that night of pure love. "I shall always look out for you. I'll never leave you…My love for you shall be more bountiful then the stars…" he had whispered that night as he kissed me before I went to sleep.

_Black Velvet and that little boy's smile_

_Black velvet with that slow Egyptian style_

_A new religion that'll bring ya to your knees_

_Black velvet if you please_

He had left…left without a word…without a goodbye…I felt tears roll down my cheeks. It's been a week since he left for the afterlife. I missed him…desperately. He left me alone in this world with nothing to remember him by except for his black velvet leather choker.

_If you please, if you please, if you please_

No…that's not true…he left me more than that…something more valuable…he left me a son…our son…who I shall raise and watch him grow into an admirable man just like his father. "I love you Atem…" I whisper as I open the window and let the paper I held in my hands float away through the air as I head to the crib to see my sleeping son knowing that indeed one day when my time here on Earth is done I shall meet Atem once again.

_**Anzu, my love, my life, and my wife.**_

_**I love you with all my heart and forever shall.**_

_**My love for you is…and shall be more numerous than the stars in the sky.**_

_**My love shall last longer than all the stars shall ever hope to live. **_

_**I will see you again…one day…but until then know that I am watching you and our son Jason.**_

_**I love you both so much. And always will.**_

_**With Love,**_

_** Your husband Atem**_

_**M: DONE! WHAT DO YOU THINK! I hoped you liked this oneshot. I felt really emotional writing this though I don't know why. Lol. Oh and in case you didn't get the parts where Anzu says "I was hooked. I was lined. And I was sinked" I took that from the saying "Hook, Line, and Sinker." **_


End file.
